4ème tome: Voldemort
by titepimprenelle
Summary: suite des tomes: severus, draco, hermione * ch2 en ligne * merci pour vos reviews
1. résumé des tomes précédants

Résumé de tous les tomes parus  
  
1er tome: Séverus  
Séverus a été découvert comme espion par voldemort, après avoir été torturer pendant des jours et des jours, Draco le sauve. Il se réveille à l'infirmerie où il délire jusqu'à presque perdre la vie, finalement il survit.  
  
2ème tome: Draco  
Draco a aidé séverus à s'échapper, pour se rattrapper vis à vis de voldemort, il enlève hermione , mais au moment de finir sa mission, il refuse de la violer. Un sorcier noir apparait dans la pièce, Hermione le reconnait et en tremble de peur.  
  
3ème tome: Hermione  
Hermione et draco sont enfermés dans une chambre, Draco, qui connait tous les passages secrets du château en trouve un qui devrait les mener à la sortie. Malheureusement Voldemort les stoppe et tue hermione. Draco s'en sort et court dans le champs derrière le manoir, là, il voit une silouette famillière mais il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. 


	2. ch1 ça bout

ch1 ça bout  
  
Au plus profond des caves du manoir  
Un homme avançait, vétu tout de noir  
Vers ce corps inanimé, plus d'espoir  
Son visage réflétait dans le miroir  
  
De la flaque de ce liquide vermeil  
Qui s'étalait le long de ce soleil  
Cette fille si paisible dans son sommeil  
Plus jamais ne verrait le cercle vermeil  
  
Lord voldemort s'en retourna à  
Ses appartement, un sourire froid  
Sur le visage. C'est depuis des mois  
Qu'il avait imaginé ce soir là.  
  
Il se coucha dans son lit dur, pensant  
Au mal qu'il venait de faire en tuant  
La meilleure amie du survivant.  
Quand à Draco, des années durant  
  
Il se sentira coupable de la mort  
De son amoureuse, son désir, son trésor.  
Oui tout allait à merveille. Dumbledore  
Serait le prochain sorcier mis à mort.  
  
Quand à Harry, il le rejoindra tôt ou   
Tard. Quand la douleur sera trop forte. Sous  
Ses airs calmes, gentils, sociables et doux  
Le garçon était loin de l'être. D'où  
  
Le plan magnifique du noir sorcier  
Le plus efficace de tous ces  
Plan. Tout s'enchainera désormais.  
Tout était sous son controle acharné  
  
Et bientôt Harry serait à ses pieds  
Attendant ses ordres, soumis à jamais  
Sa puissance au service du noir sorcier  
Sa vie, à sa cause dévouée.  
  
Voldemort jubilait, bientot serait  
Son retour, Bientôt serait  
L'heure de sa vengeance. Bientôt serait  
L'heure de son règne ... à jamais. 


	3. ch2 comme fou

CH 2 Comme fou  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut  
Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir  
Elle le brûlait, il voulait de l'eau  
Noyer les image du rêve...Mourir...  
  
Elle était morte, ce n'était pas un  
Cauchemar. Il le savait, il le  
Sentait au plus profond de lui. Un   
Etourdissement, il tangue, met la  
  
Bras droit contre le mur, s'accroche à  
La poignée et tire, la porte grince  
Ron gémit et Harry descend à  
La salle commune, voit une lueur. Mince!  
  
Harry retourne prendre sa cape  
D'invisibilité dans l'dortoir  
La salle commune n'est qu'une étape  
C'est Neville qui cherche dans l'armoire  
  
Un objet. Et quel objet! "Mais c'est  
Un pentacle! De la magie noire?   
Oui! pensa Harry, j'ai dû manqué  
Quelque chose. Un fidèle du seigneur noir?"  
  
Il enleva sa cape, dit tout fort  
"Neville qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dis moi!  
-Potter! Tu arrive à temps, la mort  
N'attend pas, tu le sais mieux que moi...  
  
-Que veux tu dire par là, Réponds moi...  
-Le maître t'attend", fut les derniers  
Mots qu'il entendit avant de tomber de tout son poids  
Sur le sol. Neville lui lia les mains et les pieds.  
  
"Le maître sera content" j'ai fais  
Des progrés en imitation fit   
Neville qui se transformait   
En queudvert, il prononça la formule et puis... 


	4. ch3 échec?

ch 3 échec?  
  
Ca y est, il est là, le survivant,  
Lempêcheur de tourner en rond  
et peut-être son allié, suivant  
Sa coopérativité tout le long  
  
De son séjour entre ces mur.  
"Lucius n'est pas joyeux que le  
Jeune Potter loge ici, c'est sûr  
Pensa Voldemort, mais me  
  
Le dire, il n'osera jamais.  
Au moins son fils à du cran."  
Le lord se dirigeait désormais  
Vers le cachot où était le survivant  
  
Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut, il se leva  
Avança vers les barreaux, menaçant.  
"Tiens, notre hôte est là", dénota  
Le lord d'un ton térriblement agaçant.  
  
- Allez vous faire voir espèce de ... ( c pas parce que on est dans on fic qu'on doivent être vulgaire ;) )  
- Allons, allons, je t'en pris Harry.  
Est-ce une façon de parler à un de  
ses futurs associés." Harry fut surpris  
  
- Pardon? Vous me demandez de vous   
Associer à moi? Et pour quelles   
Raisons obscures essayez-vous  
De m'embobiner. Et les conditions quelles  
  
Sont-elles? -Le saule... que je   
T'adopte..." Il y eut une silence.  
Harry se retint aux barreau. "Je...  
Je serais votre fils? -Oui, j'ai tendance  
  
A penser que puisqe tu possèdes  
Quelques uns de mes pouvoirs tu es  
Aussi quelque part un peu de  
Mon sang et tu le seras à jamais.  
  
Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir  
Des elfes t'apporteront à   
Manger . - Et à devenir noir,  
Qu'est-ce que je gagne à  
  
Faire le mal? -La vengeance  
De ton amie moldue. -Qui   
L'a tué? -Pour preuve de ma confiance  
La réponse je te la dis:  
  
Il s'agit du fils d'un de mes  
Serviteurs: Draco Malfoy."  
Quand il eut prononcé ces  
Mots, le lord parti..."Malfoy"  
  
Fulminait Harry, je te tuerais!"  
Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait  
Il plia les barreaux et s'en fut aller...  
"Maitre, il s'est échappé!-Parfait!"  
  
Qu'en pensez vous? Voldemort à quelque chose en tête et la suite ( je l'ai déjà écrite) vaut vraiment la peine. Encore plus de sang, de violence ( poêtique) et accéssoirement une tit romance deviendra grande ;) 


End file.
